Rain
by Starfall842
Summary: Explanation at the bottom of the story. I just wanna' say this, I've worked really hard focusing on atmosphere, I was inspired by this story: /s/11372945/1/4-AM I LOVE that story to bits. The cover image I used was also an inspiration. And of course, the weather choice as well. It also helps that I LOVE rain. But, I digress. Hope you enjoy! I don't own anything but the story.


How did we get to this moment?

That was the thought that came to my mind as we leaned against the tree trunk. And by we, I mean the girl that I might just be in love with. We both seemed to have been trying to find shelter from the rain. We weren't too far from the Pokemon Center, but far enough that we needed to take a break. I was the first one to the tree, but then I heard someone who was out of breath like me, I turned my head to find that it was May. She saw me too and we both smiled at one another. Then we both turned our heads forward and leaned against the tree. Oddly enough she wasn't really talking, and she's a really talkative person, but she seemed to be lost in thought as she stared out into the rain. Even when we had enough energy to talk it only consisted of; 'How are you doing', 'good, you?' and 'yeah'. I could have asked what was on her mind, but she didn't look sad or angry so I didn't, and I didn't want to pry. The tree we were standing under was a pretty good shelter actually, except for the occasional couple rain drops that fell through the leaves of course. And the tree was pretty big but not super huge either. May and I leaned against the tree next to each other, but there was enough space between us that you could see most of the middle of the trunk. We stayed silent until I saw her shiver.

It was only the beginning of fall but it had gotten chilly fairly quickly. And of course May didn't think to wear a sweatshirt or a hoodie. Then I looked down at my purple jacket and started to take it off. Once I took it off I held it out to her and I turned my head away. I looked out of the corner of my eye, she took notice of the jacket, looked at me, then the jacket, and back at me. The jacket itself is pretty light but it's better than nothing.

She shook her head and said, "No, I don't want you to be cold. It's better that one of us is cold than both of us, right?"

"Take it, I'll be fine, I don't want you to catch a cold." I insisted as I turned my head back to her.

The brunette looked at me for a minute, she seemed to be analyzing my face for any signs of teasing.

When she didn't, she smiled, "Thank you." She said gratefully.

"No problem. I wouldn't want you to get sick, then you'd miss the contest and I wouldn't have gotten a chance to crush you." I teased with a smirk

"I could win against you even if I had the flu!" She responded sassily.

She put the jacket around her shoulders and looked to the left out at the rain with that thoughtful look again.

"So, where are ya' headed?" May asked me.

I flipped my somewhat wet hair and replied, "The town after the Pokemon center."

"Me too." She said.

"Then I get to beat you like I always do." I smirked as she puffed up her red tinted cheeks and looked at me.

"No! I totally kicked your ass at the Grand Festival!" She yelled.

I chuckled and responded, "That was just luck." Then I flipped my bangs again.

She huffed and turned away, tightening her grip on my jacket.

"Of course you would know all about luck, leprechaun." She smirked and turned her head towards me

I frowned, "I am NOT a leprechaun."

"You SO are! Your green! All you need is a green jacket, a green hat, a black belt and some gold buckles!" She continued, "Your aqua pants might be able to pass."

I frowned even more. Then she belted out laughing, she put her left hand somewhat over her mouth while her right held onto the jacket from falling off her shoulders.

"Stop imagining me as a leprechaun." I said annoyed.

May just laughed louder and I slightly smiled at her though she didn't notice. Her laugh was kind of dorky, in fact she almost snorted a few times, but I actually find it cute.

As her laughter died down she wiped a tear from her eye with a gloved finger.

Right after she said, "I needed a good laugh."

Then she looked back out at the rain. I noticed the ties of her bandanna were a little droopy, probably from their dampness. That's when I started to look at the rest of her outfit, I noticed the small tears in her biker shorts and the small tear at the tip of the collar of her shirt. Her bandanna and the rest of her outfit had dirt stains. Some how during my journey through Hoenn I've been able to make sure I never ended up with any permanent stains. I'll most likely tease her about it later.

A rain drop landed on the tip of my nose and I dried it off with the sleeve of my shirt. Not too long after I noticed a drop ended up on the tip of May's nose too. She wiggled her nose before wiping it off with her gloved hand. How did she do that with out moving her mouth in any way? I guess that's another cute detail about her that I can tease her about at some point. A rumble of thunder was heard, May looked up startled. It must of torn her away from her thoughts. A minute later I stopped leaning against the tree and stepped towards May.

"We should get to the Center before it starts raining harder. It's a 15 minute walk but if we run it'll probably take 7 minutes." I told her.

"Ok." She nodded and started to take my jacket off until I stopped her.

"Keep it on, you'll need it to keep you dry dummy." I smirked.

"But you'll-" She started worriedly.

"Seriously May I don't want you to get sick." I said sternly, cutting her off.

She put it back on and smiled at me with a slight blush coating her cheeks. Does it mean anything? Is it a sign? I grabbed her hand and her slight blush became more than a slight blush. My cheeks were tinted too but I got rid of it and looked at her.

"Ready?" I asked with a smirk.

She nodded still blushing, then we made a run for it. The rain hit our faces as we ran but we could still see just fine. We tried to avoid the puddles but we ended up running through some of them. My pants were getting soaked, so were my socks and shoes. May's legs, socks and shoes were also getting soaked but she was giggling like crazy.

"Ah!" She yelped as she slipped on some mud.

I caught her before she fell but I almost fell too from the sudden weight and from how slippery the path was. Luckily I was able to stand my ground. We blushed at how close we were, her more than me. Then we went back to just holding hands. We took a break from running and went with a speed walk instead.

"Great. Thanks to you my pants are all muddy." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry." She giggled. "If it makes you feel any better I got some mud on my shorts."

"You should probably change your outfit, it's all jacked up." I replied with a flip of my bangs and a smirk.

"I HAVE been thinking about it, heh, heh…" May chuckled nervously. "What about you?"

"These clothes aren't all jacked up like yours. And they're always in style." I responded arrogantly confidently. "And my fan girls aren't complaining."

"Psh, yours don't know shit." May said teasingly…

But it also sounded like there was a little bit of annoyance mixed in. Was she…jealous?

"Jealous?" I teased.

I did really want to know though, but if she's anything like me, she won't admit it.

"No!" She said blushing. "T-they don't know what you're actually like anyway."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! They don't know that you're actually a jackass." She smirked.

Ok, that might have stung JUST a little, then I looked forward slightly hurt.

"But, your also kind of a sweet guy, when you wanna' be." May said.

I stopped in my tracks, so did she. My eyes widened but I made them go back to normal when I turned to look at her.

"You mean it?" I asked.

May smiled and said, "Of course silly."

I stared at her for a moment and then smiled back at her. I turned again and we started walk, we were getting close.

"You know, you're not so bad yourself." I said to her.

"Huh?" Her eyes widened and she looked up at me, surprised.

"Although you're clumsy, uncoordinated, dense and kind of an airhead." May was about to yell at me, but I continued, "But, you're also funny, bubbly, kind, humble and creative."

Her eyes widened even more, but then she smiled, a blush coating her cheeks. I turned my head away as I started to blush myself.

"All your fans only think about your looks." I finished, jealousy flowed through that line. I hope May didn't notice.

She kept her smile and looked away. Suddenly she stopped which caused me to stop, she had another surprised look on her face.

"Are you saying I look attractive?" She asked me, starting to grin and blush.

My eyes widened at the realization. I can't believe I just called her attractive, albeit indirectly but still, to her face. She caught that but not the jealousy part, why am I not surprised? But we kept walking.

"No I didn't." I lied, blushing, and looking away from her.

"You totally did!" May yelled out excitedly.

Think Drew, a distraction, think! The Pokemon Center wasn't too far up ahead now, I could see it. Perfect!

"Hey May look I see the Pokemon Center." I told her, hoping she'd forget about the whole 'inadvertently calling her attractive' thing.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she pulled me with her to get a better view.

Then she let go of my hand and started running.

"RACE YA' TO THE CENTER! AND YOU TOTALLY CALLED ME ATTRACTIVE!" She called out to me.

I blushed as I starting running after her. Alas, I wasn't so lucky. May made it through the automatic doors first and I came in second.

"I WIN!" She yelled out enthusiastically and then bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Because you had a HUGE head start." I was trying to catch my breath too. "You completely cheated."

"Did not!"

"Oh my goodness your both soaked! Let me get you both a towel." Nurse Joy said worriedly.

She went to the back room and came back with 2 towels. She handed them to me, then I walked back over to May.

"Here." I said, she looked up, but the towel I threw at her draped over her face.

I chuckled at that. She grumbled a 'fuck you' and I replied with a 'fuck you too' and we both laughed.

We walked up to the counter and I asked, "Can we have 2 rooms please?"

"I'm sorry but we only have 1 room left." Nurse Joy said with a slight frown.

"It's ok if we share a room." I responded and May nodded in agreement.

"Well, alright. Here's the key." Nurse Joy said cheerfully.

"Thanks." May and I said at the same time. Then we ran up to go find our room.

"But there might be something you should know-!" Nurse Joy called up to us. But we accidently cut her off as we rounded the corner.

I was thinking about going back to ask what she was trying to tell us, but I'm sure whatever it is, it wasn't TOO important. We found our room and unlocked it with the key. When the door opened, I realized what Nurse Joy was trying tell us. I blushed, and I'm pretty sure May did also, as we only saw one bed in the room. We entered and found out the small couch, that was also here, did not fold out into a bed either. Great.

After I got over my blush I sighed, and said, "I'll take the couch-"

"No, there is no way I'm letting you take the couch and have a crappy night's sleep!" May said, quite loudly, I might add.

I looked at her, and saw her starting to blush again.

"We can share the bed, it's not that big of a deal. I mean, we're close friends right?" She asked.

"Right, friends…" I replied trailing off with a slightly disappointed look.

Either my eyes were playing tricks on me, or May shared the same look.

"I'll take the first shower." We both said at the same time.

A pause.

"We'll do rock, paper, scissors to see who takes a shower first." May stated.

"Immature much?" I replied.

She gave me a look, and I chuckled. I took a step closer so we could play the game. I assumed we would play one round, which we did…

And I won.

"Well May, it looks like you lost to me, like always." I teased and flipped my bangs.

But what I didn't realize is that while I wasn't paying attention, May made a beeline for the bathroom.

"HA! SUCKER!" She yelled out to me as she stuck her tongue out.

When the brunette made it in and closed the door behind her, I was left with a surprised look on my face.

As I heard the water start to run and my eyes began to go back to normal, I called back, "YOU AREN'T PLAYING FAIR MAY!"

I think I might have heard her giggle at that.

May had been quicker than I predicted, and she had came out fully dressed in her pajamas. They had little torchic faces on them, it was pretty cute, and suited her well. I teased her a little bit about them, and the fact that I heard her singing in the shower. I only heard it faintly, as though it were a hum, but still heard it none the less. Her face turned fully red and she yelled at me as I headed to the bathroom.

I came out fully dressed in basic night wear attire, consisting of a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. May was relaxing on the bed with the T.V. showing some type of a cartoon with pastel colored ponies. The brunette turned to glance at me when she heard footsteps, but then turned back to the program she was watching. Then I sat on the bed next to her and stole the remote to change the channel.

"What the hell Drew!" May yelled.

I smirked at her reaction and calmly responded, "I just think we should watch a movie instead of some series before we sleep."

She held that sour look of hers for only a minute more before she sighed in defeat. "I guess that's not that bad of an idea."

"Exactly." I replied confidently with a flip of my bangs.

I glanced over at her and notice her rolling her eyes in response, I chuckled at that.

We ended up both agreeing to watch The Zelda and the Growlithe we found playing on Disney Channel. When the movie ended, tears pricked May's eyes, and although I woudn't admit it out loud, the movie got me a little emotional myself. Of course I mask this, I've only ever cried in front of Solidad. It's not because I think crying is unmanly, in fact I think that belief is stupid. I'm just the type of person that isn't comfortable crying in front of others.

"Man, that movie gets me every time. I especially like the chemistry between Copper and Tod, even though Tod ended up with Vixie." May said to me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just think the movie as a whole was really well done." I replied.

May nodded her head in agreement, then I turned off the T.V. and moved to lay down on the mattress .

"Good night May." I said as I pulled the blankets over me and turned over.

"Good night Drew…" She said back, but, it sounded like she trailed off.

For the second time today, I was about ask if anything was wrong. But again, she didn't sound upset in anyway. I would know if she was because she tends to wear her heart on her sleeve as the saying goes. I was starting to get curious about this whole thing, but I was just too tired to start a discussion about it. I suppose I'll just ask her tomorrow at some point.

I turned over to check on her, carefully of course so she wouldn't notice. I don't hear any heavy breathing and/or snoring so I can only assume she's still awake. Her back is turned towards me, so she must be staring outside the glass door that led to a balcony. It was still pouring, probably harder than before by the looks of it. I decided to take a guess and say it was to help soothe her to sleep. In fact I could hear muffled sounds of the rain drops falling on the ground.

The rain soothed ME to sleep.

I woke up, I looked over to the clock on the wall and saw that it was 4 in the morning. It was still raining from what I could tell. I just now noticed that my arm was wrapped around something, it felt warm and cozy. When I looked to see what it was, my eyes landed on May. Crap, I started to feel my cheeks burn, they were probably really red. I didn't move, after another minute I calmed down. This lead me to analyzing the sleeping girl I was holding on to. Her face looked so peaceful and I had to hold back a chuckle when I heard her snore, a cute quirk really. The more I watched her sleep, the more tired I became. Eventually I felt my eyelids droop, and then inevitably close as I fell back to sleep again. But that didn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

I posted this WAY later than I said I would. It was mix of not being a rainy/stormy day and just forgetting. I never planned for this was meant to be written in celebration of Contestshipping Day, but since I forgot THAT too, why not have this be in celebration of it. My summer has just been unusual for me this year, that's why I've been forgetting shit more than usual (whichisn'tbymuchbutshutup). Hope you liked it!


End file.
